


Fireworks

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time off is a rarity for Oliver and Felicity Queen, but with help from Team Arrow, the newly married couple manage to sneak away during Fourth of July weekend with their friends Hal, Carol, Jim, and Susan (Sue) Jordan. They're supposed to be away together to get some rest and relaxation, but Team Arrow had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

.

( _Olicity Vacation Photo originally via Marc Guggenheim's[Twitter](https://twitter.com/mguggenheim/status/654344445177933824) _ )

Waves washed over the rocks as the sun was nearly setting for the day. It'd been a little while since Oliver and Felicity had gotten some time off from work. The last vacation they took was their honeymoon in Bali. Their friends Hal and Carol convinced them to spend Fourth of July in Coast City with them, Hal's brother Jim and his sister-in-law Sue. So they gassed up the Queen Incorporated private jet and off to Coast City they went. Curtis and John assured the couple that Star City would be in safe hands. Oliver believed that. He truly did, but what he didn't understand was how he appointed former Captain Quentin Lance as his deputy mayor.

Felicity's voice broke her husband out of his worries when she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Five more miles," he answered with a laugh.

Adjusting her sunglasses, Oliver didn't fail to notice how Felicity used his muscular arm as a pillow while he drove their silver Porshe convertible over a long winding road. God, Coast City was even brighter and sunnier than Central City, but it would be so totally worth it. Good food, good friends, Felicity in an itsy bitsy light pink polka dot bikini, and dinner plans with no one shooting at them. They pulled up to their beach mansion rental atop a cliff over looking the ocean.

"My buyer's remorse is totally gone because of how _amazing_ this place is." His wife commented, eyes soaking in all the amenities- an infinity pool, a fire pit, floor-to-ceiling windows, and a minibar. Considering this place was nestled on a cliff, Oliver seemed surprised that Felicity's fear of heights was totally irrelevant in comparison to her awe over this gorgeous rental house."This weekend is gonna be absolutely perfect, Honey."

"No interruptions, no stodgy suits, just you and me." Oliver pressed three not-so chaste kisses along the side of his wife's neck while they watched the sunset fade away, over by the pool. "And no hero work."

Oliver would do anything to protect Star City and its citizens. He and Felicity liked helping people. Like their love, hero work gave both their lives more of a purpose. But that didn't mean, being the Green Arrow and Overwatch wasn't tiring. And the city was no longer lacking masks, or heroes. They trusted Dig and Curtis to keep watchful eyes over Star City's newest heroes in training while they patrolled the streets. Oliver was about to pull Felicity closer into his arms, but there seemed to be a lot on her mind.

"Um, Hon." She suggested, fingertips lightly skimming her husband's arm. "We should probably unpack. And don't forget, we have lunch with the Jordans tomorrow."

Felicity turned on her heel, and that was when he saw a familiar tell.

"You alright?"

"Hmm, yeah. Why?"

Making a little circling gesture around her forehead, he pointed out, "You're doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrow."

"Oh, uh it's nothing." His wife assured, palming her forehead to smooth out the lines on her forehead. "I guess I'm just tired."

The next day was just going to be a nice, quiet lunch with the Jordans. Hal's favorite trick was, well, any juvenile activity he could do with his Green Lantern ring. When it came to protecting Coast City and the world, Hal Jordan was as serious as they come. But he didn't start out that. He was cocksure, reckless, and a little bit crazy. But, hey, when it came to hero work, people had to be a little out there to dress up in leather, spandex, and Kevlar every night- stopping freaky super bads, aliens, mystical weirdos, or even just the city's local thieving bums. As Felicity thumbed through her novel, she hoped she didn't have to deal with any Overwatch duties this weekend. However, in retrospect, if she really wanted rest and relaxation away from Star City with her hunky superhero husband, she shouldn't have had told John, he could text, email, or message her on her cell phone and tablet. If he really needed to do that it is, both Oliver and Felicity knew that July and summertime were calmer, more peaceful times than the constant threats that bombard their city every May and then some.

"Babe, I'm gonna fire up the grill before Jim and Sue get here. You need anything?"

Not even bothering to look up from her book, she waved off, "I'm good. I could actually use a few minutes to myself, if you don't mind."

He obliged, sneakers squeaking against the dark hardwood floor as he made his way over to the backyard. " No. Of course not."

Oliver was wiping down the grate of the grill with a rag outside by the pool while Felicity got an SOS text message from John.

"Ugh, can't Curtis handle that?" His friend thought silently, and that was exactly word for word what she texted him.

John unfortunately informed her that it was a no because of some of the week's latest idiots were trying to steal from Queen Incorporated's subsidiary, Q-Core. Felicity, well, being Felicity made the security codes unhackable to anyone but herself and Oliver. However, that didn't mean it stopped criminals from breaking and entering Curtis' Research and Development lab, and snatching away his latest invention. Thank goodness, Felicity brought her tablet along. She quickly MacGyvered a trap for them.

She shouted with a fist, "Oh yeah!"

"Felicity?" Her husband questioned from behind the door, face crumpling in confusion.

"Oh Frack!"

Debating whether he should open the door to check on her, Oliver paused and made his way to the fridge to get a package of raw ground beef to grill up into burgers for today's lunch with the Jordans.

Oliver thought, "So, _that's_ why Felicity wanted to be alone."

As much as Oliver and Felicity loved sex with each other, they were also aware of each other's own needs-  especially when he was away in Central City or Coast City or she was away in Gotham on business. To which, he would gladly help her with later this weekend, if she wanted to. But he understood what was going on perfectly, Felicity was masturbating. Despite the fact that he had seen her do that before or after sex. (And then there was that one time on his birthday.) Sometimes a little mystery was a good thing, and privacy could sometimes be a necessity - no matter much they loved each other. Masturbating was a completely healthy activity as long as they didn't overdo it. As he stepped outside, a blush warmed his cheeks, and he had a big toothy grin plastered on his face. Oliver's only hope was that she was thinking of him.

Despite the criminals quick escape from her impromptu laser sensor trap, John and Curtis got the idiots just in time.

John messaged, "No worries, Felicity. We got 'em, and they're off to Iron Heights."

She just texted back a little smiley face emoticon with a thumbs up sign. She thought she'd join her husband out before the Jordans stopped by for lunch. The ripple of his muscles under that dark blue polo just drove her bananas. He didn't even have to be shirtless on the salmon ladder for Felicity to want to take him back into the bedroom. Her black flip flops smacked against the tan stone ground tile as she sneaked up behind Oliver. Okay...Well, with Oliver, who could actually sneak up on him successfully? The man not only had superior archer skills, yet his senses were also ninja-like.

"Hi stranger," His wife whispered, standing on her tip toes to accommodate for Oliver's height. Her voice just dripped with desire. And Oliver smiled, presuming what she just did.

As Felicity gently nipped the sensitive skin of his earlobe, Oliver intended warning came out more like a groan.

"Felicity, Hal, Carol, Jim, and Susan will all be here any minute now."

"Mmm.... I don't see any Jordans around yet. Do you? Since when are Hal and Carol ever on time. It's not they're gonna..."

Show up now. Her plans were dashed as soon as Oliver heard the doorbell ring.

Felicity instinctively grabbed her husband's hand as he led her to the front door to greet their guests.

"Hey." Carol chimed, stretching out the word as soon as Oliver opened the door. Planting a little kiss on Felicity's cheek, she then directed her attention towards Oliver. "Dude, we've gotta try my new burger idea."

"Okay, okay." Oliver agreed, though he was a bit wary. "It sounds kind of like Frankenstein's monster of burgers, but it's good for us to try new things. I mean, if we don't try new things, we don't learn anything."

Susan and Jim arrive a good ten minutes later. Once the food was all prepared, the barbecue was abuzz with fun, laughter, and chatter. Oliver, Carol, and Jim were at the grill while Felicity, Hal, and Susan were mixing drinks at the minibar.

"Hal, try this." Felicity offered, handing her friend a cocktail with a pineapple cut up in the shape of a star as a garnish.

Susan complimented in between sips, "So good."

His lips pursed back in a thin line, "Great, I get stuck with a girly drink. I hate those."

"Then why do you always down half my sex on the beach cocktail when we go down to Canteena on weeknights?" Carol wondered, hands bracketing her hips.

Jim agreed, "A good drink's a good drink. And I'm perfect comfortable in my manhood by saying I dig a good strawberry daiquiri."

"I'll make you one soon, Hon." His wife promised.

Felicity scoffed insistently, practically shoving the straw into Hal's mouth. "Oh just drink it, Mr. Manly man. It's delicious."

"I've seen you make an omelet, Queenie." Hal shot her a pointed look.

"She's actually pretty awesome on the bartending front, dude."

"You're just saying that because you married her."

His friend confirmed, gaze flickering down to his wedding ring as a slight smile tilted up his lips. "Yes, I did."

Everyone egged Hal on, chanting "Drink it. Drink it," until he finally did. And as much as he hated to admit, damn it, this pink fruity vodka cocktail was delicious. It wasn't too sweet or too acidic. It even had the perfect amount of vodka. Susan and Felicity were tossing the kale and strawberry salad while Hal took the liberty of making onion rings, using one very special ring of his own.

"Show-off." His sister-in-law quipped in a cough.

"Hey, can you show John that?"

"John's still having trouble accepting Green Lantern core and the ring itself." Hal sighed heavily, pointing out. "The ring's powers stem from a steady conscious, pure heart, and free thought. There'd be no limitations if John was willing to open his mind up beyond what this world has to offer. This ring extends beyond the abilities of Earth Science or magic, it's pure energy. And as a part of the core, I know it's our jobs to use it well in order to protect not just our universe, but the universes that co-exist among us."

Oliver believed, "He will."

Or at least, Oliver hoped he would soon. John was kind of like a startled horse when it came to dealing with meta-humans, aliens, or magic. He was constantly taken aback by things he hadn't yet before seen with his two eyes, and he never got over the whole idea of powers. But when a purple alien says the powerful ring chose you. You keep it, so it won't fall into the hands of a nefarious creature. Oliver was the one, who had suggested John get training lessons from Hal. While both men agreed, John was too closed off to accept, understand, and use the new abilities at his disposal.

An hour or so had passed by when lunch was finally ready to eat. The Queens and Jordans dined on the Frankenstein half a chili cheese burger plated with another of an Umami burger, kale and strawberry salad, and onion rings. Felicity's phone rang in the middle of their peaceful afternoon.

"I should probably take this in our room _alone_."

"Felicity, Honey. You've barely touched your food."

She shrugged, "I'm just not hungry I guess."

"It wasn't my burger, was it?" Carol worried. "Or was it, Hal's onion rings? Hon, I always tell you those can be a bit too spicy for some people!"

"No, of course not." Her friend ensured, "Felicity loves all kind of foods. Well, except for lab moos- those pork dishes can be pretty hard for her to digest. When we went to Thailand, she..."

It was a good thing Oliver stopped himself before he said any more. Was Felicity's babbling contagious after only a few months of marriage? Because he was about to mentioned how when they were traveling the world on their whirlwind trip, in Thailand Felicity spewed chunks like a broken garbage disposal after attempting to eat a labmoo. It didn't make matters any better that some of symptoms were coming out of the other end, which was when he first started talking to Donna. A mother's touch, or her Jewish penicillin recipe rather was really helpful in making Felicity feel better within a few days. John mentioned that he needed access to a security code that would reboot the lair's electrical system, which was on the fritz again. Oliver went to go check in on Felicity, who had locked their bedroom door.

"John," She groaned loudly, much louder than she had intended it to be.

Pressing his ear against the door, Oliver repeated, "John?"

Okay, that was it. He had no problems with Felicity taking care of her own needs.Although, the timing was a bit strange, considering that they had guests over. He understood that this trip was about rest and relaxation. But how could she be thinking of John? Dig was his best friend after all. They were practically brothers. Hell, they were brothers, just not by blood. Or was Felicity getting off by thinking about John Constantine? Either way, he didn't like it one bit. They would need to have a talk about this situation in private later on. She heard the faint sound of Carol's voice right before she opened the door.

Walking out as her eyes fluttered open, Felicity wondered, "What'd you say, Carol? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said you and Oliver wanna head down to the beach tomorrow.? We'll have s'mores, take a dip in the ocean, and go the fair."

Susan added, "Yeah, there's a really nice fireworks display for the fourth that they do every year by the pier."

"Pfft, I can make my own fireworks right now."

"Hal, no one wants to see or smell whatever kind of fireworks you make." His brother urged, gripping the Green Lantern ring.

Hal responded lightly by shocking him with a green joy buzzer.

"Alright, alright. Children. That's enough." Carol warned, "Don't make me call your mother."

Her sister-in-law coerced, "And you know what else we can take away if you two keep misbehaving."

"Whipped," Oliver coughed into the bend of his arm.

Felicity chided, "Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you start."

"Jonas?" Hal and Jim jeered in unison, laughter leaving them almost doubled over.

"Shut up, Harold."

"Oh my god, enough!" Felicity commanded. She just had to break out her loud voice for that one, and it was certainly effective in getting everyone's attention.

Carol muttered, leaning over to Felicity in a hushed tone. "I swear, are they in their thirties, or are they three?"

Oliver retorted, clearly offended. "Hey!"

His wife's head cocked, and her bracketed her hips as her eyes narrowed at him. That look was definitely Felicity's angry face - a look he was desperately trying to avoid on this trip. Especially, considering he was the one didn't know whether to be angry or jealous that she was fantasizing about other guys in bed. If it was Dig, did that mean, Felicity thought he was a better husband? If it was Constantine, was all British accent/English charm, she considered sexy? He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the truth. It was too painful and confusing. A puzzled look adorned his face.

"Apologize to each other right now." Susan ordered, crossing both of her arms under her chest.

All three men, looking like toddlers taken out of time out, grumbled simultaneously, "Sorry."

"Ladies, who's up for a little _Top Gun_?" Carol suggested, already eyeing the television in the living room.

Her sister-in-law concurred with a hand raise, "I'm in."

"Young Tom Cruise, shirtless." Their friend agreed, linking arms with Susan and Carol, "Yes, please."

Great, now he was competing with a young Tom Cruise. At the very least, Oliver knew he could survive on an island much better than another Tom, Tom Hanks' character did in _Cast Away_. The husbands were left to wash the dishes from today's delicious lunch. Later that same night, Oliver heard it again. Hearing his wife groan, "Ugh, John." while she was supposedly just really into reading her novel was unsettling. A buttery yellow light emanated from the bathroom. He stripped off his light blue t-shirt, left in nothing but his black boxers before he went to bed. His gaze was fixated on each and every one of scars on his torso. Scars that forged his pain, guilt, and ultimate survival on Lian Yu. Scars he earned from knives, arrows, a whole lot of bullets, and the occasional sword or shark bite. Whatever was going on with Felicity to make her so distant this weekend was making him very self-conscious. Did she not find him sexy anymore? He knows those scars were ugly in more ways than one, but the never seemed to bother her? Was it the salt and pepper wisps forming in his hair after he buzz cut it off for summer time? Did Felicity think Oliver was becoming an old man, despite the fact that he was only four years older than her? Was it their weekly nighttime (and sometimes daytime activities). No, not the crime fighting ones. Had he done something in bed or in the lair that she didn't like? Did she think he was a bad lover? Out of the times, they had sex throughout their relationship (and they had pretty healthy sex lives) he usually brought her over to the brink of pleasure before he even entered her with the exceptions of a few times when they were both drunk. Felicity could get a little handsy when she was drunk. Were they having enough sex? All these thoughts, worries, and fears raced through his mind. And they were driving him insane, so insane he felt like punching the mirror almost. That was until he felt a familiar pair of arms loop around his waist. Her hands left briefly as they caressed the burn scar, marked low on his back.

"Felicity, I think we need to talk."

"Uh-oh, I know that look." She noted, grabbing his hand as she pulled him over to their bed, "You have mopey face."

As Oliver sat across from her, he just didn't know quite where to begin. He couldn't just pester her with his numerous questions. Following a heavy sigh, her husband reminded, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too, Oliver. What's wrong? You know you look like you have a lot on my mind."

"I do."

"So, talk to me." His wife prompted. Her fingertips skimmed up and down his arms.

He actually managed to huff out a laugh, "That's usually my line. Look, Felicity, I know."

"You do?" She gulped. All she could think to say next was, "Honey, I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to apologize to me. I've seen you do it a few times. It's perfectly normal."

Felicity giggled, "More than a few. I love how playing superheroes is what we consider normal."

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, a soft smile curled on his lips. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Her lips pursed cutely, "I thought you meant you knew that I was helping the team."

"No, I didn't know you were helping the team behind my back again. Felicity!"

"Oops." She stated, instantly regretting her decision, "Wait, what did you think I was doing?"

"Masturbating." He replied truthfully, breathing a sigh of relief, So you weren't? You weren't thinking about John?"

That comment earned him a soft swat to his Bratva tattoo, which she kissed better. "Since we got married, we've always been honest with each other. You know as well as I do, I only like doing that around you. Or that I do it when we have to be apart from each other. And why in the Hell would I think about John? Wait, Dig or Constantine?  Never mind, neither of them would be my type, if I was single. Besides that, I have you. And when I get in touch with myself, pun intended, I always think about you and only you."

Oliver's eyebrow perked up, "Really? Go on."

"I think about the way you touch me so delicately, the way your stubble scratches my skin, how soft your lips feel when you drag them down my torso, the way you kiss me, taste me, and how it feels when we're together. It's perfect."

"I'm sorry that I thought you were doing something that you actually weren't doing. But that doesn't mean I'm crazy about the fact that a part of you was still in Star City when we're supposed to be away together for a fun weekend with our friends."

"I know. I know." Felicity whined, head bumping his chest while her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Not by my own choice though. John and Curtis really needed my help with security codes. And what was I supposed to say? 'No, John. I'm too busy at the beach house to stop some big dudes from robbing Queen Incorporated."

"Some guys tried to steal from QI? When were gonna tell me about this? Do we..."

She corrected, "Q-Core actually, they tried to get the latest schematics on the Q-Pad Air. No worries, Spartan and Mr. Terrific had it handled already."

"Okay. other than hero work, no more alone time, please. I wanna spend a holiday on the beach with my wife, who happens to look incredibly sexy itsy bitsy pink polka dot of hers." He insisted, reminding his wife. "We're gonna need one fun last day with a few of our friends, who we almost never get to see enough."

 "I'm game."

The following morning, it was officially fourth of July. God, Oliver and Felicity hoped they wouldn't have to deal with people who were drunk off their asses. Thankfully, members of the Justice League and loved ones knew how to handle their liquor. Felicity hoped even more so that she wouldn't get another necessary call from John about anything tech related. The beach was right outside their house, but the pier was a good twenty minute walk away. Much like her husband before last night's discussion, Felicity couldn't see the scars on her back in the mirror. Though she knew they were. Around Oliver, she wore them badges of honor. But this would be the first time she was in a bikini around friends since Darhk's Ghosty ambush. What if they said something? What if they were disgusted by her scars? Oliver was so damn confident about his scars. As he should be, the man was a walking ad for hot sex? His body was amazing. Hers was, well, just not where she wanted to be. Since she started training, her abs rippled out, but then she gets freckles when it gets really sunny. Her arms were...

Her loud thoughts were interrupted by her husband, "What's wrong?"

"Noth..."

"Felicity." He drew out every single syllable of her name, combating the desire for his fingers to 'accidentally' undo those three knots on her bikini.

"What makes you think something's wrong, my love?"

With that, he did a little circling gesture at an area on her forehead. Fracking stupid crinkly eyebrows, of course.

"You know some of my scars might still match my bikini." Felicity joked, trying to unsuccessfully fake a laugh.

Breathing in the scent of her hair, Oliver reminded, "You don't have to be funny for me. You know that right?"

"I know I just..." She complained, muttering something inaudible.

Her husband interjected, planting a gentle kiss to her very first bullet wound - the scar on her shoulder that she earned when she saved Sara. "You are the sexiest woman in the world to me, Felicity Megan Queen."

"Oliver." She warned, a slight pink flush brightened her cheeks.

"I mean it, Felicity. And before you ask, I think you're the sexiest woman on any Earth in my eyes."

Felicity protested, trying to pull away from her husband's grasp. "But, my back, my scars.."

"Are something I wish that you never got. But they don't take away how beautiful I think you look, every time I see you."

"It's just. You... My scars aren't as bad ass as yours, and my body is different than yours."

Felicity finally pulled away, throwing her glasses, red tank top with tasteful little cutouts, and a pair of Daisy Dukes with flip flops.

"Well, I hope so. I get that I failed biology in high school, but I definitely understand differences between men and women." Oliver chuckled, slipping into a blue Polo shirt over his black and white swim trunks.

"See, Hon. You look like you walked right out of a summer issue for _GQ_ magazine."

"I look like I just rolled out of bed." Her husband corrected with a laugh as his eyes darted down to his swim trunks. "On the other hand, Babe, you look like a beachy blonde bombshell."

"Ol," was the only syllable she could get out before he had grabbed her hand and led her a beautiful spot in the backyard with an array of pink flowers.

Hal and Carol floated over the fence in a green bubble just in time.

"Hey, showoff, wanna do me a favor?" His friend called out before he and Carol's feet touched the grass.

Hal thought, shrugging his shoukders, "Depends."

"Is that what you're wearing under there, old man?" Felicity teased.

Her friend gasped in exasgeration, mouth slightly agape. "I expected that from your ball and chain, Queenie. But not you."

"That was payback for making fart noises in my ear during our joint mission in Moscow."

"What do you need, Oliver?" Carol questioned.

"Can you take our picture?"

Because every vacation with Felicity needed at least one happy photo. Oliver stood behind Felicity, lacing his strong right above her chest. Her hands settled on his forearm. Despite her reservations about her body, Felicity smiled. As soon as Oliver smiled, Carol snapped the perfect photo on her friend's little silver digital camera. Thankfully without the flash because Felicity hated that. Susan and Jim walked by about three minutes later. And each couple made their way to the pier. Carol and Susan loved the Ferris wheel. Hal and Jim blew most their cash for the day on bumper cars. Oliver won his wife a ginormous stuffed panda bear.

The curator noticed, "Your husband's a Hell of shot. He could give all those vigilantes a run for their money."

"You have no idea." Felicity laughed, giving her panda away to a little girl, whose father kept missing the balloons.

The Queens met up with the Jordans at a green slushie stand just as the moon rose in the sky.

Susan commented excitedly like she was a little girl again, "It's almost time for the fireworks display. I know the perfect spot on the beach. C'mon. C'mon. Let's go."

Setting a blue blanket down in the sand, Carol and Susan slipped their blue and lavender sun dresses off to reveal tone abs along with yellow and purple bikinis. The guys stripped down to their swim trunks.

Carol suggested, "You fellas, wanna go for a night swim?"

Hal and Jim nodded in agreement along with Susan. Sure, Oliver hated boats, but in the years away from the island, he actually grew to love the ocean. Well, provided there were no sharks in the mood for a snack. Everyone else waded in the ocean while Felicity let the tide wash over her feet.

As Hal splashed Oliver, he asked, "Hey, dude. How'd you get the scar your hand?"

"Laser target practice. What did get that little one on your shoulder from a glue gun mishap, Susie Homemaker?"

"No." Felicity denied, "His are arrows, knives, League of Assassins branding metal, a whole lotta bullets, a shark bite, a sword - but no lasers yet. I should work on that."

"I hear you got some scars to match, Queenie."

"Y-yeah." She stuttered sheepishly.

Her husband challenged, staring her down. "Prove it."

Oliver knew about her scars, but some of friends didn't. Sometimes the perfect way to get Felicity to feel comfortable doings things was to make it into a game. The Vegas girl in Felicity helped her really develop quite the competitive streak. Following a rustle of some fabric, dimly lit by the orange glow of their bonfire, Oliver still saw fireworks every single time he saw his wife in a bikini, lingerie, or nothing at all.

When she finally joined her husband and friends, she showed off her scars like they were badges of honor. With a clear of throat, she listed, "A whole mess of bullet wounds and a really gnarly scalpel."

"Since when are you such a bad ass?" Jim inquired.

Felicity scoffed, "Since always."

"I think she's stronger than all of us." Oliver stated proudly, pulling his wife in for a wet hug.

"To put with you for a husband, Hell yeah."

"Sorry about Hal." Carol let an exasperated sigh, yet thought. "Cute suit."

"I love it."

Her husband butt in, "Me too."

"Yes, my love. We know why do you love it."

"Well..."

"Please because you're a man." His wife pointed out. "It comes with the territory."

"Let's head back." Susan demanded, already swimming towards the shore. "It's getting really cold."

They did just that. The couples enjoyed a few beers and s'mores as the night went on, laughing and swapping stories. Susan directed everyone's attention to one of her favorite parts about Fourth of July in Coast City- the fireworks. The sky exploded with flashes of red, white, and blue colors in various patterns. They were pretty, though the noise startled Felicity. Ever since Darhk's firing squad, car backfires and any explosive noises tended to be her trigger.

"Hey, I'm here." Oliver whispered softly in Felicity's ear, rubbing the sides of her taut abdomen as his arms slung low on her waist. "You're safe. I've got you."

Oliver may have seen fireworks every time he saw her in or out of something. But every time he knew just what to say, she felt butteries in the pit of her stomach. When the sky faded into complete darkness apart from the moon, Oliver and Felicity shared a long kiss to close out their last night in Coast City. Things may have gotten a little crazy, but the Queens and Jordans had one Hell of a happy Fourth of July.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
